TAI AND SORA TOGETHER AT LAST............. Chpt.7
by DIGIKID
Summary: Read and review or......I QUIT!!!!!!!!Thank you!


**A/N:Here's Chapter 7! I almost quit because I didn't get enough reviews!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**TAI AND SORA**

**TOGETHER AT LAST............. Chpt.7**

> **"T.K!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed as T.K. wet his pants.**
> 
> **"I couldn't hold it in any longer!" T.K. said.**
> 
> **"But the bush was right in front of you!!!!" Tai said while pulling his own hair.**
> 
> **"Don't be too hard on him." Sora said in a comforting voice.**
> 
> **"Ok, but T.K. please don't do that again!" Tai said.**
> 
> **"Sure! No problem!" T.K. said happily.**
> 
> **For quite a long time a boy with the power to make any girl love him has been watching Sora to see if she is the one he wants. He has now figured out that even though she already has a a boyfriend that she could not love him enough to resist his powers. He activated his powers and headed in the direction that Sora and Tai were headed.......**
> 
> **"Who are you?" Sora asked not even noticing that he was irresistable.**
> 
> **"I'm Jack," Jack replied in a tone that almost no girl could resist.**
> 
> **"Oh... Ok," Sora said oblivious to what Jack was trying to do.**
> 
> **"Well I like you.. a lot," Jack said after turning his irresistable power to full.**
> 
> **" I already have a boyfriend....He's right here his name is Tai.**
> 
> **Jack's jaw dropped and he walked off into the woods.**
> 
> _**'How did she resist liking me!!!! I had my powers on full!!! She likes Tai better than my powers could ever make a girl like me!!!!!'**_** Those were Jack's last thoughts before he pulled the trigger.**
> 
> **The powers floated around until they found another person to have the power...JOE! To use the power to make a girl like you is to like them truly, and if you want a boy to be afraid of you you stand up to them.**
> 
> **"Huh?" Joe said while he felt something enter his body.**
> 
> **"I've made a decision," Mimi yelled out of nowhere.**
> 
> _**'Please pick me Mimi I truly love you within my soul.' Joe thought.**_
> 
> _**'How am I gonna break this to.......' Mimi thought and then looked up and saw Joe...He looked irresistable.**_
> 
> **"Joe! I choose Joe!" Mimi said.**
> 
> **"What? I thought you would have chosen me!!" said Matt as he was readying an uppercut for Joe.**
> 
> **"Leave me alone!!!" Joe said to Matt.**
> 
> **"O-ok," Matt said.**
> 
> _**'Why did Mimi choose Joe! She should've chosen me! Why was I scared of Joe! This is too confusing.' Matt thought before hitting the sack.**_
> 
> **[In Matt's dream]**
> 
> _**'MATT!!!!!!! Someone new will come and she will be the one you truly like! You liked Mimi because of jealousy! When the NINTH DIGIDESTINED comes you will see her beauty inside and out! Her name is........'**_
> 
> **Matt suddenly woke up before he could hear what the name of the ninth digidestined was.**
> 
> **"I don't like Mimi or Sora and I will like the ninth digidestined, but even though the voice was very loud it was a woman's voice... could it be Aphrodite? Or maybe in the digiworld it might be Aphroditemon?" Matt said to himself before going to wake up Izzy.**
> 
> **"Izzy?" Matt asked.**
> 
> **"Yeah?" Izzy replied**
> 
> **"Could you open up the Digimon Analyzer on your computer and look up Aphroditemon?" Matt questioned.**
> 
> **"Sure!" Izzy replied.**
> 
> **DA[Digimon analyzer]: Aphroditemon-Although there is almost no love in the digiworld. This digimon invades the dreams of beings who experience love. Her attack is Cupid's Arrow which makes two beings love each other.**
> 
> **"I think that Aphroditemon has invaded all of our dreams except for you!" Matt said.**
> 
> **"Actually she said that the tenth digidestined would be the one I loved.." Izzy replied.**
> 
> **TO BE CONTINUED.........**
> 
> **A/N:Sora was unaffected by the irresistable powers because she has the crest of love and nobody can take away the love she has for someone! If I don't get reviews I'll probably quit! Next tme the ninth digidestined will come and the chapter after that the tenth digidestined will appear!Ciao!**


End file.
